metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cold Hotman
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Naked Snake with Shaved Face?! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluerock (Talk) 01:34, September 20, 2011 File images. Hi. An image you uploaded as Hoe Hunter was causing a global filter problem on the Kojima Productions article. Can you rename it so it wouldn't affect the global filter or the edits? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 04:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I think it's done. --Cold Hotman 08:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) File Folder. Hi, I wanted to say some things about the NextMGS folder you put up. First off, thanks for putting it up. I tried to do it myself when the site was still up, but I couldn't right-click. Second, how did you manage to save it? Did you also save the classified CD image for the Fox Engine test as well? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) It was very easy! I just searched for "kojima productions development without borders" in Google images. And about the classified CD, I'll see what I can do. Cold Hotman 16:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) BTW, about the classified CD pic. Is that a image of an actual Compact Disk? Help me get the details please. Cold Hotman 16:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, it's a CD case that has the classified stamp as well as the words "FOX Engine Light test" on the cover. :I tried Bing images (Am not using Google since... Well, I can't give the reasons without going into politics, but let's just say they support things I cannot support due to my moral code), and I couldn't find it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for necromancing this topic, but I wanted to inform you that I finally found the CD, and have uploaded it to the Wikia. I found it here: http://www.metalgearsolid.be/de-belles-images-pour-le-fox-engine-kojima-productions-749.html Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Very good, indeed! Cold Hotman 18:43, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::I also took the liberty of uploading both the question itself and the full version of the quiz. The English version. Can't find the Japanese version of the question, though, and since the backups of that site are down, I can't exactly access the site anyway. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Gun removal. Hi. I know that we aren't allowed to post anything detailed relating to the demo until it is actually publically released, but why did you have to remove the gun's specifications? Unlike the details in the demo covered in Asian Gamespot, the gun actually was released publically (the teaser image as well as the billboard), so it should be mentioned. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I thought that gun's specifications need a source or reference. And it doesn't seem to be a important information. We can write about his gun, his goggles, sneaking suit, etc. but they are not that important. But if you'd like to add gun's specifications, then we can add it. Cold Hotman 12:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the gun's presence does imply the relative date of the game's setting, so at the very least, it's important enough for that. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:27, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Recent Image Uploads. Hi. Thanks for attempting to upload new Rising images. However, you kinda replaced other images on the site in the process. You might want to rename them so you can upload them without too much hassle. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid 5 edits Metal Gear takes place after Metal Gear Solid 5, and vice-versa. Stop undo-ing my edits. User:Pengmunk!!1! 18:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I know. Only confirmed informations are allowed to be used in that article. Cold Hotman 19:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Recent Image Hi. I was wondering where you were going to place that image you recently uploaded? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC)